


Законы стаи

by Shweller



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-10
Updated: 2013-03-10
Packaged: 2017-12-04 20:58:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/715018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shweller/pseuds/Shweller
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Название: Законы стаи<br/>Автор: Анна Швеллер<br/>Фандом: Teen Wolf<br/>Пейринг: Дерек/Джексон<br/>Рейтинг: NC-17<br/>Жанр: романс<br/>Размер: ок. 7500 слов<br/>Предпреждение: насилие, немного д/с. Таймлайн после первого сезона<br/>Саммари: Наконец Джексон получил то, что хотел. И был разочарован.<br/>Disclaimer: герои мне не принадлежат, из их использования не извлекаю коммерческой выгоды<br/>Размещение только с разрешения автора</p>
    </blockquote>





	Законы стаи

**Author's Note:**

> Название: Законы стаи  
> Автор: Анна Швеллер  
> Фандом: Teen Wolf  
> Пейринг: Дерек/Джексон  
> Рейтинг: NC-17  
> Жанр: романс  
> Размер: ок. 7500 слов  
> Предпреждение: насилие, немного д/с. Таймлайн после первого сезона  
> Саммари: Наконец Джексон получил то, что хотел. И был разочарован.  
> Disclaimer: герои мне не принадлежат, из их использования не извлекаю коммерческой выгоды  
> Размещение только с разрешения автора

Дом пах мокрым горелым деревом. Весь мир пропах мокрым горелым деревом. Джексону казалось, что так пахнут отчаяние и поражение. Он ненавидел этот запах.  
Он упал на четвереньки, скорчился и яростно ударил кулаками по полу, стараясь задушить обиженные злые слезы.  
Дерек возвышался над ним, сложив руки на груди. Он старался быть невозмутимым, потому что, черт возьми, должен показывать пример самообладания, но внутри все клокотало от ярости, и он еле сдерживался, чтобы не схватить этого щенка за шкирку и не отлупить, как следует.  
– Почему ты не слушаешь то, что я тебе говорю?! – сердито спросил он. – Снова повел себя, как глупый щенок и получил по носу.  
Джексону не хотелось его видеть, слышать его голос, он ненавидел, когда его отчитывают, и то, что где-то в глубине души он знал, что Дерек прав, заставляло его злиться еще больше. Он разжал кулаки и прочертил когтями глубокие борозды в полу.  
– Встань и посмотри на меня, когда я с тобой говорю, – велел Дерек, начиная закипать.  
Джексон медленно, словно нехотя, поднялся и повернулся к нему, исподлобья сверкая золотистыми глазами.  
Дерек подумал, что если мальчишка посмеет ощериться и показать ему клыки, то сильно пожалеет. Но Джексон просто смотрел на него с тупым упрямством.  
– Сколько раз я должен тебе повторять, чтобы ты оставил Скотта в покое? – спросил Дерек, буравя его взглядом. – Тебе он не по зубам.  
– Но я чувствовал, что сегодня у меня получится его победить! – с жаром воскликнул Джексон, надеясь, что Дерек его поймет. – Мне почти удалось!  
Он испытывал невероятный прилив сил, казалось, что способен на все, он наконец-то научился контролировать свой дар, ту звериную сущность, которая, всякий раз, когда учащалось сердцебиение, готова была вырваться наружу, завладеть им и растерзать каждого, кто окажется на пути. Теперь зверь снова рвался в бой, но Джексон знал, как им управлять. И этот зверь безумно хотел одолеть Скотта МакКолла.  
Тренировки для Джексона всегда значили намного больше, чем для остальных ребят из команды. Для парня, который привык всегда быть первым, лучшим во всем, и смотреть на других свысока, положение со-капитана оказалось слишком унизительным, и он собирался вырвать лидерство у МакКолла.  
Тренер Финсток снова устроил на тренировке нечто вроде состязания между членами команды, как он говорил, здоровый дух конкуренции помогает держать себя в форме. Но Джексон знал, что это будет состязания только между ним и МакКоллом. Он намеревался вернуть себе первое место, и в этот раз был уверен, что у него получится.  
Он все еще отчетливо помнил прошлое поражение. Едва только став оборотнем, он решил, что теперь-то стал сильнее МакКолла, который раньше был пустым местом, а свои способности получил лишь благодаря укусу. Джексон собирался продемонстрировать свои суперсилы на поле для лакросса и поставить МакКолла на место. Но был жестоко наказан за самонадеянность – МакКолл обставил его, как мальчишку, опережал его во всем. Он был лучше, быстрее, сильнее. Но обиднее всего было после, когда Дерек узнал об этом и вместо того, чтобы поддержать Джексона, схватил его за грудки и встряхнул, как нашкодившего щенка.  
– Я же говорил, что ты омега – самый младший член стаи. Скотт всегда будет сильнее тебя. Не пытайся бросить ему вызов, иначе будешь выглядеть дураком.  
– Но я все равно лучше! – упрямо возразил Джексон.  
В его картину мира никак не укладывалось осознание, что МакКолл может хоть в чем-то его превосходить.  
– Если ты затеял это все ради того, чтобы обойти Скотта, тогда я попросту теряю с тобой время, – Дерек небрежно его отшвырнул.  
– Нет! Я хочу быть оборотнем, правда! – заискивающе произнес Джексон.  
– Тогда выброси из головы эти глупости, и делай то, что я тебе говорю, ясно?  
Джексон сделал вид, что все понял, но все равно собирался поступать по-своему. Он не желал мириться со своим положением и был уверен, что способен достигнуть чего-то большего, чем бегать за Дереком и Скоттом, как послушная собачонка, пока им достается все веселье.  
Он оправдывал себя тем, что тогда еще не до конца научился контролировать свой дар и пережил лишь первое в своей новой жизни полнолуние. Ему просто требуется чуть времени, чтобы освоиться, и тогда он проявит себя по-настоящему, докажет, что он ничуть не хуже остальных, его не нужно оберегать и защищать.  
Сегодня он чувствовал, что этот день настал.  
Скотт и Джексон встали на позицию посреди поля, пригнув клюшки к земле, и уставились друг на друга. За решеткой шлема Джексон видел глаза Скотта – карие, а не золотые, но в них горела такая сильная воля, что что-то внутри него немедленно хотело сдаться и отступить. Он загнал это чувство подальше, обнажил зубы и угрожающе зарычал. Скотт ответил тихим утробным урчанием.  
Когда взвизгнул свисток, они напрочь забыли о том, что лакросс – командный спорт, и на поле есть другие игроки. Как будто это была не обычная тренировка, а ни много, ни мало, финал чемпионата мира, и от победы зависела их жизнь. Джексон и Скотт отдавались игре со всей страстью, они боролись на каждом клочке поля, выцарапывая мяч, обгоняли друг друга, толкаясь и рыча. Мчась к воротам, Джексон сбивал всех, кто попадался ему на пути, из товарищей по команде они превратились в безликие преграды, преграждающие путь к цели, которые он во что бы то ни стало должен преодолеть, чтобы выиграть.  
Но Скотт все равно был впереди – первым оказывался у ворот, забивал больше мячей, и ему даже удавалось обходить без жестких столкновений с остальными игроками.  
Неистовый азарт Джексона постепенно сменялся разочарованием и злостью. Он был уже на пределе своих сил, но все равно уступал МакКоллу, который ликующе улыбался и делал все с легкостью, будто ему ничего не стоит целый день пробегать по полю в таком ритме и забить еще пару десятков голов.  
Остальные игроки отошли к краям поля, понимая, что игра давно превратилась в поединок между этими двумя, и лучше не попадаться им под ноги, чтобы сохранить в целости свои конечности и зубы. Даже вратарь покинул ворота, но никто не обратил на это внимание. Все уставились на две фигуры на поле, которые превратили простую тренировку в свое личное сражение.  
Джексон, наконец-то, отобрал мяч у Скотта и на бешеной скорости несся к воротам, глаза горели желтым огнем, из приоткрытого рта торчали клыки, а кончики когтей прорывали перчатки, но он забыл о всякой осторожности, увидев перед собой цель. Остановившись в паре ярдов от ворот, он поднял клюшку, замахнулся и со всей силы швырнул мяч, уже видя, как тот залетает в ворота, разрывая сетку… Но в этот момент прямо перед ним из ниоткуда вынырнул МакКолл, подскочил в воздухе, поймал мяч своей клюшкой и переправил его в другой угол ворот.  
Это было невероятно, невозможно… Джексон не мог поверить своим глазам.  
Над полем повисла оглушительная тишина.  
– Вот так нифига себе! – изумленно выпалил Стайлз. – Вот это гол!  
Наконец тренер Финсток сбросил с себя оцепенение и дунул в свисток.  
– Так, ну все, – объявил он еще немного ошарашенным голосом, – тренировка окончена.  
Он подошел к Джексону, который застыл перед воротами, уставившись в одну точку и тяжело глотая воздух. К счастью, к нему снова вернулся человеческий облик. Голос тренера вывел его из оцепенения.  
– Джексон, пожалуйста, в следующий раз будь осторожнее, ты можешь покалечить кого-нибудь. Это же твои товарищи по команде, – нервно упрекнул тренер. Тут же он обратился к МакКоллу, ободряюще хлопнув его по плечу. – Отлично, МакКолл, последний гол – это было нечто! Побольше командной игры – и тогда ты сможешь стать настоящим капитаном.  
Это был удар под дых. Джексон стащил с головы шлем и бросил его на землю. Скотт посмотрел на него с растерянной улыбкой и пожал плечом.  
– Ничего личного, Джексон, просто я лучше тебя, – сказал он и ушел принимать поздравления от своего дружка и остальных ребят из команды.  
Джексону хотелось рычать во весь голос, хотелось кинуться ему вслед, вырвать зубами глотку, а если кто-то попадется на пути, разорвать на части… но еще больше хотелось скулить от глухой обиды. Перед глазами все помутнело, будто бы они наполнились слезами. Он яростно помотал головой, поднял с земли шлем и медленно побрел вслед за остальными.  
Джексон стоял в душе под холодной водой до тех пор, пока все не ушли из раздевалки. А потом, оставшись в одиночестве, дал волю своей ярости, рычал, пинал скамейки и колотил кулаками по шкафчикам, оставляя глубокие вмятины. Он даже не заметил появления Дерека за своей спиной, пока не услышал его голос:  
– Прекрати! Одевайся и поезжай за мной.  
Этому тону нельзя было не подчиниться.  
Полусгоревший дом Хейлов с дырявой крышей после недавнего дождя весь пропитался сыростью. Джексон ненавидел это место.  
Едва они вошли, Дерек схватил его за шиворот, швырнул на пол, и тут же принялся отчитывать, как нашкодившего мальчишку.  
– Я говорил тебе, если хочешь быть в моей стае, ты должен во всем слушаться меня и подчиняться правилам. Но ты постоянно забываешь свое место!  
– Но почему я должен быть омегой? – с обидой воскликнул Джексон. – Кто так решил?  
– Никто. Это нельзя выбрать или изменить, – спокойно объяснял Дерек, но его терпения едва хватало, чтобы выносить Джексона. – Это просто то, что кто ты есть.  
– Но я так не хочу! – Джексон отчаянно посмотрел на Дерека, ожидая его поддержки.  
– Не важно, чего ты хочешь, – холодно ответил тот. – Просто смирись.  
Он направился к лестнице и, поставив ногу на ступеньку, сказал, не оборачиваясь:  
– А сейчас лучше уйди, пока ты не разозлил меня еще больше.  
Эти слова показались еще унизительнее, чем поражение от МакКолла.

Боль от когтей Дерека казалась лишь легким покалыванием в сравнении с его укусом. Плечо, в которое впились острые зубы, обожгло так, будто его облили бензином и подпалили. Боль охватила Джексона от шеи до кончиков пальцев, а потом огнем полилась по всему телу. Он застонал, его тело затряслось, и он бы рухнул на пол, если бы Дерек не придавил его к стене своим телом. Он продолжал вонзать зубы в мягкую плоть Джекона, слюна капала на кожу, смешиваясь с кровью. Дерек ощущал дрожь тела мальчика, наслаждался его ужасом, и вместе с тем сознавал, что творится какое-то невидимое волшебство, оно проникало в тело Джексона, превращая его в какое-то новое существо, опутывая их обоих невидимыми нитями. Дерек отдавал ему частичку себя, вместе со слюной, капающей с зубов. Для обращения не требовался такой глубокий долгий укус, но Дерек просто не мог оторваться, пока Джексон не застонал отчаянно и не забился в его руках. Дерек отпустил его, зубы с тихим чавканьем вышли из мяса, кровь снова полилась на рубашку. Дерек обнял Джексона за пояс и медленно повел его за собой. В гостиной он опустил парня на диван, тот бессильно рухнул, посмотрел на него затуманенным от боли взглядом и, уже проваливаясь в беспамятство, улыбнулся. Джексон получил то, за чем пришел, но Дерек чувствовал, что сегодня и он получил кое-что для себя. Нравится ему это или нет, но он тебе в ответе за юного оборотня.  
Когда Джексон проснулся наутро, укус на плече полностью зажил, не оставив никаких следов. Парень недоверчиво коснулся рукой ровной гладкой кожи и даже пожалел, что шрама не осталось. Он стал оборотнем, и ему хотелось немедленного подтверждения того, что это случилось. Для него началось новая жизнь, и ему не терпелось попробовать все возможности, что она дарила. И даже то, что по словам Дерека, он оказался омегой – самый слабым и зависимым членом стаи в иерархии оборотней, казалась ему незначительной деталью, которую он со временем исправит. Джексон был уверен, что он станет самым крутым оборотнем в истории Бикон Хиллз.  
Никто не рассказывал Дереку, как обучать юных обращенных оборотней. Он родился в этой шкуре, учился управлять своей силой одновременно со способностью ходить и говорить. Для Джексона все было иначе. Как будто ему снова было тринадцать, и тело и разум резко менялись, становясь чужими, неуправляемыми, превращая его в опасное смертоносное оружие, и ему предстояло заново научиться его контролировать.  
Дерек не думал, что из него получится хороший наставник с таким-то горячим темпераментом. Прежде он пытался кое-чему научить Скотта, но им обоим не хватило терпения и времени, к тому же мальчишка сам неплохо справлялся, он обладал отличным чутьем и инстинктом выживания, и у него есть отличный друг, который всегда рядом. Но Джексон был более беспомощным и зависел от Дерека, и не мог просто плюнуть, накричать, послать его подальше. Им обоим предстояло многому научиться.  
– Сейчас для тебя начинается самый сложный период, – терпеливо объяснял ему Дерек. – Ты будешь чувствовать, как твое тело меняется, не слушается тебя. Тебе будет казаться, что внутри тебя живет зверь, который хочет вырваться. Не сдерживай его, не борись, так будет только хуже. Ты должен понять, что этот зверь – ты сам, и тогда он станет тебе подчиняться. Понимаешь?  
Джексон нетерпеливо кивнул, хотя не был уверен, что понимает.  
– Сначала ярость и боль будут вызывать непроизвольное превращение, но ты научишься контролировать его и делать это в любой момент, – продолжал Дерек. – Нет никакой магической формулы. Ты просто должен привыкнуть.  
Мальчишка слушал внимательно, кивая каждому слову, глаза его горели нетерпением, будто бы ему хотелось тотчас обратиться и испытать свои новые способности. Дерек понимал его, но так же знал, что это может обернуться неприятностями, если парень не будет держать себя в руках. Схватив Джексона за плечо, Дерек стиснул пальцы и твердо сказал:  
– Ты должен запомнить самое главное. Я твой альфа, ты должен слушаться меня во всем и делать так, как я говорю. Тогда все будет в порядке. Ты понял?  
Джексон снова кивнул, на этот раз немного рассеяно.  
– Ты понял? – повторил Дерек раздраженно. – Скажи это!  
– Да, Дерек, я понял! – выпалил Джексон. – Я буду делать так, как ты скажешь!  
– Вот и хорошо, – произнес Дерек.  
Но почему-то чувствовал, что в будущем им еще придется вернуться к этому разговору.

Все оказалось намного сложнее, чем думал Джексон. Он считал, что у него все под контролем, он вполне научился управлять волком внутри себя. Но приближалось его второе полнолуние, и весь мир ощерился острыми иголками. Его выводило из себя буквально все: шорох карандаша по бумаге, зубы, перемалывающие пищу, скрип мела по доске, звонки сотовых телефонов. Но хуже всего были люди: галдящие школьники, которые окружали его повсюду, слишком громко разговаривали о всякой ерунде и смеялись; придурки на дорогах, которые пытались его подрезать; даже собственные родители с их вечными вопросами и беспокойством. Он не знал, как сможет пережить очередную тренировку по лакроссу.  
– Тебе лучше остаться здесь, – решительно сказал Дерек, глядя, как Джексон загнанно мечется по его гостиной.  
Утром они пробежали несколько кругов по лесу, чтобы сбросить напряжение, Дерек нарочно провоцировал и злил Джексона, чтобы тот, кидаясь на него, смог выплеснуть свою ярость, но энергии в мальчишке было слишком много, и она рвалась наружу. Это могло стать угрозой для него самого и окружающих.  
– Еще чего! Пропустить школу и тренировку? – нервно огрызнулся Джексон.  
– Так будет лучше, – сказал Дерек. – Лучше пережди день, чтобы не ввязываться в неприятности.  
Джексон раздраженно вздохнул и рухнул на диван.  
Но позже, когда Дерек отбыл на какую-то свою очередную работу, где платят гроши, зато не требуют номер социальной страховки, Джексон выскочил из дома, забрался в свою машину и рванул в город. Он не мог оставаться один в этом доме, который сводил его с ума. Джексон решил, что справится. Ему нужно появиться в школе и показаться на тренировке, как в самый обычный день. И он будет держать все под контролем.  
Но с самого начала все не заладилось. Он опоздал, успев лишь ко второму уроку, и получил выговор. Это здорово вывело Джексона из себя, и каждым уроком его раздражение только росло. Он пропустил ланч, закрывшись в это время в туалетной кабинке, пытаясь успокоиться, но лишь завелся еще сильнее и расцарапал когтями дверь.  
Оставшиеся занятия превратились в настоящую пытку.  
На последнем уроке, когда какая-то идиотка с задней парты начала стирать ластиком карандаш, и скрипучий звук раздирал голову ему на части, Джексон не выдержал, схватил рюкзак и выскочил из класса.  
Джексон надеялся, что тренировка поможет ему хоть немного сбросить напряжение. В раздевалке он вышвырнул из своего шкафчика все полотенца и форму, пытаясь отыскать свои кроссовки, потому запихал все обратно и яростно хлопнул дверцей. Товарищи по команде косились на него с опаской, но не решались приблизиться. Скотт подошел к Джексону и тихо произнес:  
– Чувак, тебе нужно успокоиться. Ты почти обратился.  
Тут только Джексон почувствовал, что сжимая кулаки, вонзил когти в мякоть ладоней. Он с трудом разжал пальцы, которые будто свело судорогой, и свирепо глянул на Скотта.  
– Я в порядке.  
– Ты плохо выглядишь. Может, тебе пропустить тренировку? – мягко предложил Скотт.  
Джексону казалось, что МакКолл издевается. Как будто это не он обставил его недавно на тренировке, не посмеялся над ним, не унизил перед всей командой, поставив под сомнение его лидерство и авторитет. А теперь стоял тут с невинной улыбочкой и проявлял дружеское участие.  
– Отъебись, МакКолл, – тихо прорычал Джексон.  
– Я понимаю, что ты испытываешь. Я это тоже проходил, помнишь?  
– Я сказал, отвали! – громче рявкнул Джексон, кинувшись к Скотту.  
Тот в защитном жесте поднял руки.  
– Я всего лишь хочу помочь.  
Это слова показались Джексону настоящей издевкой. С яростным криком он бросился на МакКолла, схватил его за грудки и впечатал спиной в шкафчики. Тот вывернулся, отбрасывая Джексона к стене.  
Джексон снова накинулся на МакКолла, и они сцепились, вонзая когти друг другу в плечи и бока.  
– Эй, парни, прекратите! – Стайлз в панике метался рядом, но не решался разнимать двух рассерженных оборотней.  
Неизвестно, как далеко зашла драка, если бы в раздевалке не появился тренер.  
– Что здесь происходит?! Уиттмор, МакКолл! А ну прекратите оба! Или я исключу вас из команды.  
Эти слова подействовали на Джексона отрезвляюще, и он тут же отпустил Скотта. Тот разжал пальцы и отпихнул от себя Джексона.  
Парни из команды вполголоса говорили тренеру, что сами не поняли, как это произошло, просто Джексон ни с того, ни с сего накинулся на Скотта.  
– Так, я не хочу в этом разбираться, – раздраженно сказал тренер. – Вам обоим надо остыть. На сегодня никакой тренировки. Идите домой.  
Джексон раздраженно хлопнул ладонью по стене, подхватил свои вещи и выскочил из раздевалки.  
Домой ему не хотелось, он знал, что не сможет там успокоиться, будет метаться по своей комнате, раскидывать вещи и распаляться еще сильнее. Единственное место, где он мог быть собой и не по-настоящему выплеснуть ярость – дом Хейлов.

Он надеялся, что Дерек ничего не узнает, о том, что случилось в школе, но едва лишь переступил порог, тот схватил его за плечо и грубо швырнул на стенку, ломая доски и выбивая клубы пыли.  
– Ты снова сцепился со Скоттом? – спросил Дерек, нависая над Джексоном. Он был в бешенстве.  
Тот смотрел на него испуганными, широко раскрытыми глазами, лихорадочно соображая, как Дерек узнал.  
– Я чувствую на тебе его запах. И едва держишь себя в руках.  
– Я отлично себя контролирую, – слабо возразил Джексон. – И в отличие от МакКолла я никого не калечил. Я держусь лучше, чем он.  
Дерек схватил его за грудки и резко встряхнул. Его глаза еще оставались человеческими, но излучали такую угрозу, что любой бы на месте Джексона счел разумным заткнуться и не спорить. Только не Джексон. Тот по-прежнему считал, что к нему несправедливы.  
– Почему мы должны снова заводить этот разговор? – рявкнул Дерек. – Почему ты опять пытаешься меня разозлить?  
Джексон безуспешно пытался вырваться.  
– А почему ты никогда мне не веришь? Ведь я сказал, что справлюсь.  
– Просто не спорь и делай то, что я говорю, ясно?! – рявкнул Дерек.  
– Почему ты постоянно меня одергиваешь? Ты просто не даешь мне почувствовать мою силу, – с обидой выкрикнул Джексон. – Боишься, что однажды я стану лучше тебя, да? В этом все дело?  
Глаза Дерека налились красным огнем, он схватил Джексона за горло и придавил к стенке, приподняв над полом. Тот отчаянно барахтался, молотя ногами по воздуху и цепляясь за руку Дерека.  
– О нет, – Дерек хищно улыбнулся. – Даже не пытайся бросить мне вызов! Я могу разорвать тебя на части в одну секунду.  
Даже задыхаясь и беспомощно дергаясь в железной хватке Дерека, Джексон не прекращал сопротивляться. Он подобрал ногу и резко выбросил вперед, пнув Дерека в солнечное сплетение. Тот дернулся назад и отпустил горло Джексона, но лишь за тем, чтобы тут же схватить его за плечи и снова придавить к стенке. Он излучал смертоносную угрозу, лицо исказилось в зверином оскале, глаза полыхали кровавым огнем. Джексону было страшно, как никогда, но злость придавала ему сил.  
– Тогда почему не сделаешь этого? – с вызовом прокричал он.  
– Идиот чертов! – Дерек снова ударил его о стену. – Я твой альфа, ты должен мне повиноваться!  
Гнев туманил разум, и он едва сдерживался, чтобы не прикончить мальчишку, не понимая, почему тот до сих пор сопротивляется. Только Джексон мог вызывать у одновременно него злость и недоумение.  
В другой день Джексон подчинился бы, но полнолуние сделало его слишком нетерпимым и нервным.  
– Нет! – крикнул Джексон.  
Наверное, и Дерек мог бы винить луну в том, что не смог сдержаться. Ярость поднималась из глубины его тела, его звериная сущность рвалась наружу, когти и зубы удлинились, желая впиться в тело Джексона, разорвать его на части. А мальчишка продолжал сопротивляться, из последних сил пытаясь оттолкнуть Дерека, и с вызовом смотрел ему прямо в глаза, хотя страх, вместе с потом сочился изо всех его пор, а сердце лихорадочно колотилось, как у попавшего в капкан зверька. Он знал, что не справится с Дереком, знал, что должен покориться, но продолжал бороться – его человеческая, упрямая сущность не позволяла ему сдаться.  
Когда Дерек снова ударил Джексона спиной о стенку, тот неожиданно метнулся к нему навстречу и вцепился зубами в нижнюю губу. На секунду Дерек растерялся, но тут же угрожающе зарычал и укусил Джексона в ответ. Не разрывая жестокого поцелуя-укуса, он оторвал мальчишку от стены и швырнул на пол, подминая под себя, а тот продолжал сопротивляться, рыча, царапаясь, кусая его губы, когтями впиваясь в тело. Они превратились в бесформенный рычащий клубок, который катался по полу, выламывая доски, сбивая попадавшиеся на пути остатки мебели. Наконец оказавшись сверху, Дерек навалился на Джексона, перевернул его лицом вниз и заломил руку за спину, так что она едва не выскочила из сустава, другой рукой надавил на шею, вдавливая его лицо в пол. Джексон рычал от злости и боли и продолжал барахтаться по ним, но уже не так рьяно. Он выбился из сил и отчаянно глотал воздух, обжигавший легкие на каждом вдохе. Даже его потрясающего упрямства больше не хватало, чтобы продолжать драку. Чтобы окончательно утвердить свою победу, Дерек укусил его за плечо, ввозная зубы в плоть – не слишком глубоко, только для того, чтобы Джексон почувствовал, как льется его кровь, и осознал поражение.  
Мальчишка притих. Дерек разжал зубы и перестал заламывать руку Джексона, но по-прежнему держал его за шею. Взгляд упал три пунктирных шрама на затылке, оставленные его когтями. Эти отметины казались клеймом, знаком принадлежности, и внезапно Дерека охватило острое собственническое чувство. Ему нравилось видеть следы своих когтей на теле Джексона и знать, что они никогда не исчезнут, нравилось, что мальчишка принадлежал ему, а теперь лежал под ним, беспомощный, покоренный. Он уже понял, что проиграл, но все еще не хотел признать это. Кровь стучалась в ушах, и горячее возбуждение затопило тело Дерека. Член торчал колом, едва не разрывая ширинку. И он знал, что Джексон тоже возбужден дракой – не видя, не прикасаясь, просто чувствовал это. Продолжая прижимать голову Джексона к полу, Дерек сильнее навалился на него, вдавливаясь пахом в его ягодицы. Трение члена о плотную ткань вызывало болезненное удовольствие.  
Джексон тихо застонал, когда Дерек приподнял его рукой за живот, привлекая ближе к себе, и задвигал бедрами быстрее. Зверь вырвался наружу, не оставив ни одной человеческой мысли, только дикий инстинкт – схватить, подчинить, овладеть…  
Наконец, Джексон покорился, раздавленный этой силой, и признал свое поражение. Обмякшее тело безвольно повисло в руках Дерека.  
Скорая и бурная разрядка вместе с яростью выплеснула все напряжение. Дерек почувствовал пустоту. Волк внутри него удовлетворенно затих, когти и зубы втянулись. Загнанно дыша, он повалился рядом с Джексоном. Несколько мгновений они просто молчали, сбитые с толку тем, что произошло. Дерек ясно слышал каждый вздох Джексона, каждый удар его сердца. Мальчишка больше не был сердит или напуган. Эмоции опустошили и его.  
Наконец Джексон приподнялся на локтях и озадаченно посмотрел на Дерека.  
– Это тоже обычай стаи? Так все происходит между альфой и омегой? – тихо спросил он.  
– Нет… – Дерек нахмурился. Для него самого случившееся стало неожиданностью. – Это случайность… извини…  
Он вскочил на ноги и широкими шагами направился к лестнице. Это было похоже на бегство.

Дерек уже сотню раз успел пожалеть, что обратил Джексона, соблазнившись его смелостью и наглостью. Но он стал альфой, и ему нужна была стая. Теперь, когда убийцы его семьи отомщены, а охотники больше не висят у него на хвосте, Дерек больше не хотел оставаться один. Ему нужен рядом кто-то, о ком бы он мог заботиться. Конечно, есть Скотт и его друзья, и если придется Дерек готов защищать их от любой опасности, но Скотт не является частью его стаи и, вероятно, никогда не станет, так и не сумев простить Дерека за то, что тот сам убил Питера. Джексон это единственное, что у него есть. Но он слишком заносчив и упрям, Дерек не уверен, что тот вообще готов быть оборотнем, а хуже всего, не уверен, что сам готов к такой ответственности. Наверное, он совершил ошибку. Всякий раз, когда Джексон отказывался подчиняться правилам, Дерек хотел прогнать его из стаи, но его удерживало чувство ответственности. Семья была для него всем, а ближе Джексона у него никого не осталась, Дерек обязан о нем заботиться. К тому же он невольно привязался к парню.  
Сексуальное влечение к Джексону не стало для него открытием, у него давно не было физической близости, а мальчишка кроме бешенства вызывал у него жажду обладания и желание защитить еще с того момента, как Дерек зажал его в раздевалке. Скорее его удивило то, как легко Джексон заставил его потерять контроль. Должно быть, паршивый из него альфа.  
Как ни странно, после стычки отношения Дерека и Джексона стали намного спокойнее. Они оба еще чувствовали неловкость от того, что произошло и держали себя в руках. Джексон не пытался спровоцировать Дерека, а тот не видел причин его наказывать. Он хотел, чтобы между ними все наладилось, и старался стать Джексону настоящим наставником.  
Дерек продолжал тренировать его, учить тому, что знал сам и даже тому, чего не понимал и учился по ходу. Но между ними чувствовалось какое-то отчуждение, которое очень не нравилось Дереку. Он не хотел, чтобы мальчик боялся и отдалялся от него. Ему нужны его доверие и преданность. Если бы только Лора была жива, она бы знала, что делать. Она была настоящей альфой, с бездной терпения и мудрости, всегда знала, что делать, как поступать, и Дереку ее сейчас не хватало, как никогда раньше. Не имея возможности спросить у нее совета, он попытался представить, как бы она поступила.  
И наконец-то ему пришла по-настоящему хорошая идея.  
– Как думаешь, ты готов к настоящей охоте? – спросил Дерек.  
Глаза Джексона засияли от радости.  
– Да, думаю, что да!  
– Совместная охота укрепляет связи и помогает молодым оборотням раскрыть свои силы. В природе волки охотятся стаями, это позволяет им тратить меньше сил и быть самыми опасными хищниками. Наше выживание не зависит от охоты, но в нас тоже живет инстинкт хищника, и мы перенимаем привычки наших диких собратьев. В такие моменты Дерек по-настоящему радовался, что он не один.  
Когда Дерек был терпелив, что-то рассказывал Джексону и относился к нему с уважением, тот переставал быть упрямым заносчивым мальчишкой и становился отличным учеником.  
Они оставили одежду на опушке, и, обратившись, обнаженные, окутанные ночным воздухом, вошли в лес. На них разом обрушились мириады звуков и запахов, но теперь они не казались неприятными и раздражающими, как в городе, напротив, сплетаясь в удивительную гармонию, они будоражили и вызывали предвкушение. Джексон вдыхал запахи листвы на деревьях и гниющей почвы, слышал шорохи животных во тьме и даже их сердцебиение, и его кровь начинала бежать быстрее.  
Дерек положил руку ему на плечо и сказал:  
– Когда мы возьмем след оленя, мы будем гнать его с двух сторон, пока не загоним в ловушку, а потом нападем. Мы должны убить его сразу же, без промедления и жалости. Ты сможешь?  
– Да, – возбужденно произнес Джексон.  
Его глаза горели восторгом и благодарностью, впервые он смотрел на Дерека как на своего вожака, а не злобного тирана, и тот подумал, что может быть и не ошибся в своем выборе.  
– Тогда идем.  
След оленя, сплетающийся из запаха его шерсти и экскрементов, казался таким отчетливым, как светящийся дорожный знак. Олень спал на полянке, но услышав их приближение, проснулся и шевельнул ушами. Его слух был слишком острым, чтобы они могли подобраться незамеченными. Они приблизились так близко, как могли, прежде, чем животное вскочило на ноги и мгновенно умчалось вглубь леса. Дерек и Джексон стремительно бросились за ним, разделяясь и стараясь обойти его с двух сторон.  
Джексон не замечал, когда бежал на двух ногах, а когда становился на четвереньки, для него не было разницы. Зверь полностью завладел им, и от прежнего Джексона, который был популярным парнем в школе, любил красивых девчонок и дорогие машины, не осталось и следа. Сейчас он превратился в опасного хищника, движимого лишь желанием догнать добычу, схватить, убить. Он почти не видел Дерека, лишь иногда боковым зрением улавливал большую тень, мелькающую между деревьев, но слышал его движение, его дыхание и стук сердца, и чувствовал его так, как будто их связала телепатия, знал, что нужно делать, мысленно отзываясь на все команды, и у него ни разу не возникло желания оспорить их или возразить, потому что Дерек был вожаком и знал, что нужно делать. Джексон страстно хотел поймать этого оленя, но вместе с тем желал, чтобы их погоня длилась всю ночь.  
Наконец-то они настигли оленя, который замер в тупике между поваленных деревьев и, не сумев перепрыгнуть, бросился назад. Но дорогу ему преградил Джексон. Олень метнулся в другую сторону, угодив прямо в руки Дерека. Они почти одновременно бросились на животное, хватая его когтями, не давая вырваться. Джексон слышал, как загнанно бьется сердце оленя, так быстро, что казалось, сейчас разорвется, а в огромных черных глазах плескался безумный страх. Мгновенное убийство казалось ему милосердием, и Джексон вонзил зубы в горло жертвы. Дерек вцепился в шею оленя с другой стороны, разрывая его кожу и артерии. Тяжелый запах крови разлился в воздухе и ударял в голову, ее вкус заполнил рот, и Джексон жадно пил, рвал теплое сырое мясо и проглатывал его большими кусками. Только что его жертва была жива, он слышал ее дыхание и испуганный стук сердце, а потом оборвал ее жизнь и лакомился плотью. Никогда он не пробовал ничего вкуснее. Его наполнял восторг от того, что он сумел, сделал что-то, и больше не был беспомощным и никчемным, он стал сильным и опасным хищником, вкус горячей крови во рту это доказывал. Никакие спортивные победы или гонки на «Порше» не могли с этим сравниться. Он ощущал себя всемогущим.  
Одного оленя на двоих казалось слишком много, и они быстро насытились, утолив физический голод и охотничий азарт.  
Джексон оторвался от добычи и взглянул на Дерека. Тот улыбнулся ему, эта жуткая звериная улыбка с торчащими клыками кого угодно напугала бы до ужаса, но Джексону она казалась прекрасной. Сам Дерек, такой дикий и опасный, был прекрасен, и Джексона затопили восторг и благодарность, за то, что альфа позволил ему испытать все это, охотиться вместе с ним, ощутить энергию ночной гонки, открыть в себе силы, о которых он раньше даже не догадывался. Он просто не знал, как выразить свою признательность, для этого не было слов, поэтому Джексон просто метнулся к Дереку, обхватил его руками за шею и поцеловал. И тот ответил с такой же голодной страстью. Вместе с искрящимся восторгом они чувствовали возбуждение. Охота распаляла сильнее, чем драки, но не оставляла того горького послевкусия.  
Оба ощутили немедленную и острую потребность совокупиться, пометить друг друга следами зубов и когтей, своим запахом, слюной и спермой. Глаза заволокла красная завеса похоти.  
Дерек зарычал от вожделения, схватил Джексона и потянул за собой. Они рухнули на траву, переплетаясь в тесных объятиях. Сейчас раз Дерек не требовал подчинения, напротив, он отдал инициативу Джексона, позволяя делать все, что захочет, и это возбуждало еще сильнее. Джексон повалил его на спину и оседлал, сжав крепкими бедрами. Склонившись над Дереком, снова поцеловал его окровавленные губы, погладил по груди, царапая кончиками когтей. Дерек нетерпеливо схватил его за пояс, привлекая к себе, но Джексон расцепил его руки и снова заставил опуститься на траву. Он желал сделать все по-своему.  
Джексон уверенно обхватил ладонью член Дерека, направил себе между ягодиц, приподнялся и принял в себя так, словно там ему и место. Он слишком поторопился, тело мгновенно разорвала вспышка боли, а внутренности будто скрутило раскаленной проволокой. Джексон напрягся, и Дерек, положил ладони ему на поясницу, даже в дурмане похоти придерживая с осторожностью и лаской. Джексон осторожно опустился до конца, покорно впуская его плоть, позволяя ей заполнить себя. Он больше не сопротивлялся, она стала продолжением удовольствия, растекавшимся внутри его тела вместе с горячей кровью. Он становился больше, вырываясь из собственного тела, сливаясь с Дереком в единое существо с общим дыханием, мыслями, сердцебиением. У него как будто появилась лишняя пара глаз, и он видел себя со стороны, это было невыносимо и одновременно прекрасно.  
Тренированное тело Джексона двигалось гибко и размашисто, когда он поднимался и опускался вновь, упирался руками в грудь Дерека, глубже вонзая когти в мясо, и по груди текли новые ручейки крови, смешиваясь с кровью оленя.  
Дерек зарычал от боли и похоти, и его когти вонзились в спину Джексона, прочерчивая глубокие длинные борозды от лопаток к пояснице. Тот зашипел и начал двигаться еще быстрее и упорнее. Наконец-то он перестал бороться с собой и с Дереком, и покорялся с блаженным упоением, как будто это было нечто самое прекрасное и естественное на свете.

Дерек чувствовал, что сейчас все по-другому, и те преграды, которые он тщетно пытался сломать, просто исчезли. Он открыл глаза и посмотрел на нависающего над ним Джексона. Омытый лунным светом и перепачканный кровью, со сверкающими золотыми глазами под тяжелыми веками, и искаженным страстью лицом – в этот момент он казался Дереку самым прекрасным созданием на свете.  
Их оргазм слился в совместный вой удовольствия, который гулко разнесся над ночным лесом. Джесон кончил на живот Дерека и ладонью размазал сперму вместе с кровью. Дерек вскинул бедра, чувствуя, как последние капли выплескиваются глубоко в нутро Джексона, подался вперед, привлекая его к себе, и поцеловал. Этот поцелуй вышел нежным и каким-то неловким, словно они делали это впервые в жизни. Джексон очнулся от кровавого дурмана, выскользнул из рук Дерека и упал рядом на траву. Они лежали, вдыхая чистый, пронзительный воздух и смотрели в небо.  
Сердцебиение Джексона успокаивалось, постепенно он возвращался в чувство, превращаясь в себя прежнего, словно только что и не было диким зверем. Ему начинало казаться, все, что только что произошло – и охота, и секс – случилось с каким-то другим человеком. Но боль между ягодиц и в поцарапанной спине говорила обратное.  
У него никогда не было любовника мужчины, и хотя еще год назад они иногда дрочили вместе с Дэнни, он бы не позволил ни одному мужику приблизиться к своей заднице, не то, что сунуть в нее член. Дереку он не только позволил, но сам это спровоцировал, и сейчас ненавидел себя за то, что наслаждался каждой секундой их соития, а когда все кончилось, хотел прижаться к нему, оказаться в его крепких объятиях и признать своего альфу. Он и так проявил слабость, пожелав, чтобы Дерек его трахнул, с него достаточно унижений. Волк внутри него готов был покориться, но прежний Джексон все еще сопротивлялся. Он признал свое место, свое подчиненное положение, но это не значит, что оно стало ему нравиться.  
Дерек приподнялся и потряс его за плечо.  
– Нам пора возвращаться, – сказал он.  
Подойдя к убитому оленю, он поднял его и взвалил на плечи, будто бы туша ничего не весила. Отставая на два шага, Джексон пошел следом за ним.

Джексон вставил шланг в бензобак машины, оперся руками на крышу и закрыл глаза. И тут же снова погрузился в раздумья. Его жизнь менялась так резко и стремительно. Он не предполагал, что все будет так сложно, когда решил, что хочет стать оборотнем. В последнее время он отдалился от родителей и почти не бывал дома, все свободное время проводя с Дереком. И они снова трахались, на старом матрасе, брошенном на пол, который заменял Дереку кровать. В этот раз их подстегнула не жажда крови, а голая страсть. И Джексону понравилось, даже слишком. А самое главное, что та связь, которая возникла между ними, становилась все прочнее и сильнее. Это не то, от чего ты можешь отмахнуться или оставить позади, уезжая. Ему предстоит серьезно задуматься о своем будущем.  
От мыслей Джексона отвлекло ощущение, что кто-то за ним наблюдает. Он поднял голову и увидел на другом конце стоянке мужчину, стоящего рядом с черным «вольво», который буравил его взглядом. Мужчина выглядел чуть старше Дерека, с непроницаемым лицом, коротко стриженный, в кожаной куртке. Джексон был уверен, что никогда в жизни его не видел, но все же что-то в нем казалось странно знакомым. Прежде, чем он успел понять, мужчина забрался в машину и уехал.  
В школе к Джексону подошел Скотт, просто поравнялся, когда тот шел по коридору, как будто это было чем-то привычным, и зашагал рядом. Джексон больше не задирал его, и у Скотта не было причин с ним состязаться, между ними установился нейтралитет, но Джексон всячески избегал общения.  
– Тебе не кажется, что происходит что-то странное? – тихо спросил Скотт.  
– О чем ты? – удивился Джексон.  
– По-моему, в городе есть другие оборотни, – с сомнением сказал Скотт.  
– Откуда, нас ведь только трое… – но тут Джексон вспомнил мужчину, которого увидел утром на заправке. – Ты кого-то видел?  
– Может быть, я точно не уверен… Нужно сказать Дереку.  
– Я сам с ним поговорю! – ревниво заметил Джексон. – Все-таки он мой альфа.  
Дерек уже ждал его на пороге, когда Джексон подъехал к его дому после занятий.  
– В Бикон Хиллз появились другие оборотни, – мрачно сообщил он.  
– Ты их видел? – тревожно спросил Джексон.  
– Пока нет, но я их чувствую. Тебе лучше вернуться домой и побыть среди людей, пока я все не выясню, – сказал Дерек.  
Джексон не стал спорить, и Дерек был очень ему за это благодарен.  
Дерек позвонил на следующий день.  
– После занятий приезжай сразу же ко мне, – велел он и тут же без объяснений повесил трубку.  
Джексон с трудом дождался конца уроков и сразу же помчался к дому Хейлов. Когда он вошел внутрь, хмурый Дерек неподвижно стоял посреди гостиной, сложив руки на груди. Его озадаченный вид совсем не понравился Джексону.  
– Их четверо или пятеро, – тут же сообщил Дерек без всяких приветствий. – Всех увидеть не удалось. Альфы среди них нет, только беты и омега. Но они сбились стаю, чтобы найти новую территорию. Оборотни так поступают, если приходится покидать прежнее место обитания, – пояснил он.  
– Но ведь это наш город! Разве они не знают? – удивился Джексон.  
– Знают. Но так же знают, что нас мало. Поэтому попытаются отбить территорию.  
–Да какого черта?! Мы им не позволим! – пылко произнес Джексон. – Правда?  
Он никогда не любил свой маленький городок, и после школы мечтал из него убраться, но сейчас, когда в нем появились чужаки, Джексон почувствовал страстное желание защитить свой дом. Это то новое, что появилось в нем, когда он стал оборотнем – чувство территории, чувство стаи, то, чего он никогда не испытывал прежде.  
Джексон с надеждой посмотрел на Дерека, на своего альфу, ожидая его решения, и тот одобрительно кивнул.  
– Да, мы будем сражаться за свою территорию, но мне придется позвать Скотта.  
– Зачем? – опешил Джексон. – Он даже не часть стаи!  
– Это тоже его дом, и без него мы не справимся.  
– Конечно, справимся! Я достаточно силен. Нам не нужен МакКолл, – самоуверенно произнес Джексон.  
Дерек по-прежнему был мрачен, его не убедил оптимизм Джексона.  
–Ты еще не достаточно готов, а я не смогу сделать это в одиночку, – твердо заявил он.  
– Ты снова пытаешься унизить меня, да? – с обидой воскликнул Джексон, сжимая кулаки. Его щеки покраснели.  
Дерек посмотрел на него с раздражением.  
– Я не собираюсь принижать твои способности, но и не позволю делать то, с чем ты не справишься. Моя задача защитить тебя. А твоя задача доверять моим решениям и делать то, что я тебе говорю. Сейчас не подходящее время для споров.  
Он надеялся, что им не придется возвращаться к этому разговору, но как только Джексона сравнивали со Скоттом, он снова превращался в неуправляемого капризного мальчишку, который не видит ничего, кроме своей ревности.  
Джексон негодовал. Едва он обрел уверенность в себе, как чертов Дерек все испортил.  
– Ты же сам говорил, что я хорош!  
– Да, но недостаточно для того, что нам предстоит!  
– Потому что я не Скотт, да?!  
– Да! – не выдержал Дерек.  
Джексон вздрогнул и отступил назад. Повисла тяжелая пауза.  
– Ну да, я же чертов омега. Признайся, что разочарован во мне! – с болью произнес Джексон. – Тебе на самом деле был нужен МакКолл, но ты получил меня.  
– Прекрати скулить и жалеть себя, Джексон! – рявкнул Дерек. – Ты сам вбил себе в голову, что быть омегой это слабость и унижение.  
– Тогда почему ты не дашь мне шанс?  
– Речь идет о наших жизнях, а не о том, чтобы выяснить, кто из вас двоих круче. Когда ты наконец это поймешь?!  
Глаза Дерека стали красными, он готов был вот-вот измениться, и тогда ничто не остановит его от того, чтобы схватить упрямого мальчишку и ударить о стену, чтобы вдолбить эту истину в его дурную голову.  
– Знаешь что, с меня хватит! – бросил Джексон. – Я сваливаю!  
– Ты не можешь уйти, – произнес Дерек, и в его голосе слышались удивленные нотки.  
– Еще как могу! – мрачно усмехнулся Джексон.  
– Если ты сейчас уйдешь, то больше никогда не вернешься в стаю, – предупредил Дерек.  
– Ну и черт с ней!  
Джексон вышел из дома, громко хлопнув дверью, и бросился к своей машине.

Джексон допил пиво и выбросил бутылку себе за спину. Звук разбитого стекла показался слишком громким. Джексон огляделся, и внезапно пустынная игровая площадка показалась ему слишком зловещей. Где-то в отдалении послышался странный звук. По рукам пробежали мурашки. Джексон думал, что в городе будет в безопасности, но сейчас он был один, вокруг темно, ни машин, ни людей, лишь горят редкие фонари, и может случиться все, что угодно.  
Снова раздался какой-то шорох, который теперь звучал намного ближе.  
Джексон поднялся со скамейки, сунул руки в карманы и зашагал прочь. Еще до того, как услышал шаги, он почувствовал их запах, который не мог принадлежать ни одному человеку. Джексон резко обернулся и увидел три приближающиеся тени. В темноте горели три пары желтых глаз. Джексон развернулся и побежал. Ему навстречу двигалась еще одна фигура.  
Он вильнул в сторону и прибавил скорости. Шаги становились все громче, его настигали. Джексон понимал, что скоро они его схватят, и мысленно ругал себя за беспечность. Он уже сожалел о сегодняшнем разговоре с Дереком, но боялся, что теперь уже поздно что-то исправить. Своим тупым упрямством он сам себя загнал в ловушку.  
Один из оборотней оказался совсем близко, и Джексон взмахнул рукой, полоснув его когтями по шее. Тот зарычал от боли, схватился за горло и, шатаясь, упал на асфальт, но трое остальных были уже совсем близко. Джексон бежал так быстро, как мог, проклиная себя за глупость и беспечность. Он знал, что эти оборотни не хотели его припугнуть. Они собирались его убить. А спасения ждать неоткуда. Но он продолжал бежать, чувствуя их запах, тяжелое дыхание за спиной и нарастающий звук шагов, которые громким гулом отдавались в ушах.  
Внезапно он обо что-то запнулся, ногу пронзила резкая боль, и Джексон упал. Преследователи были уже рядом.  
Джексон поднял голову и увидел перед собой еще двух оборотней. Еще не разглядев их, он безошибочно узнал их запах. Дерек и Скотт вынырнули из темноты и вихрем пронеслись мимо Джексона, кидаясь на его преследователей.  
Скотт бросился на того, что оказался всех ближе, и вцепился зубами ему в шею. Дерек кинулся сразу на двоих, швыряя их в разные стороны. Воздух наполнился рычанием, криками боли и запахом крови, на асфальте появлялись вмятины от ударов.  
Джексон наблюдал за дракой, его сердце колотилось, как бешеное, а тело будто парализовало, но не от страха, а от восхищения. Дерек и Скотт пришли ему на помощь, и глядя, как они сражаются, он испытывал ни с чем не сравнимый восторг. Они были прекрасны в своей смертоносной ярости. Джексон теперь совершенно отчетливо понимал, что ему никогда не стать таким, как они, но это не унижение, быть с ними в одной стае – это честь. Он не соперник Скотту, но ему и не нужно с ним сражаться. Потому что Скотт разорвет на части любого, кто посмеет угрожать Джексону. А Дерек – настоящий альфа, который способен одолеть любого врага, сражаясь за свою стаю и за свою территорию. Джексон был готов сделать для него все на свете лишь бы быть рядом. И все будущее, которое ему нужно, сейчас здесь, перед ним – это не учеба в престижном университете, не спортивная стипендия, не высокооплачиваемая работа, а возможность быть частью этой стаи. Все это время он боролся лишь с самим собой, а когда понял, что больше этого не нужно, испытал настоящее счастье.  
Драка закончилась слишком быстро, поверженные противники лежали на тротуаре, истекая кровью, Дерек держал зубами за плечо их предводителя, а тот уткнулся лицом в землю и, сдаваясь, поднял руки, словно поверженный боец на ринге.  
– Проваливайте отсюда, – отпустив его, сказал Дерек. – И больше не возвращайтесь. Это наш город.  
И в подтверждении своих слов, поднял голову и громогласно завыл, чтобы каждый, кто его слышит, понял, кто здесь хозяин.  
Омега, раненный Джексоном, уже поднялся на ноги, спотыкаясь подошел к своим товарищам, помогая им подняться. Вместе с другим бетой они подхватили и потащили своего раненного вожака. Чужаки скрылись так быстро, как только смогли.  
Как только они исчезли из виду, Дерек вернулся в человеческий облик и слизну кровь с разбитой губы. Он приблизился к Джексону.  
– Ты в порядке? – спросил Дерек, глядя, как тот поднимается на ноги.  
В его голосе слышалось беспокойство.  
– Да, все нормально… – Джексон в замешательстве посмотрел на Дерека и Скотта. – Не думал, что вы вернетесь за мной. Ты же меня прогнал, – пробормотал он.  
– Я просто разозлился, – сказал Дерек, и его лицо смягчилось. – Я никогда не прогоню тебя. Ты – моя стая, и я всегда буду защищать тебя. Мы оба, – и кивнул на Скотта.  
Джексон не знал, что сказать, он испытывал одновременно благодарность и стыд.  
– Спасибо, – пролепетал он. – Вам обоим.  
Он выразительно посмотрел на Скотта, и тот понимающе улыбнулся.  
– Не за что, приятель.  
Он выглядел помятым, но бодрым, кажется, драка только подняла ему настроение, хотя Джексон знал, что Скотт испугался почти так же, как и он. Черт возьми, даже Дереку было страшно, но у него просто не было времени на раздумья, когда Джексон оказался в ловушке.  
– Ну ладно, я пойду, завтра в школу, – беспечно сообщил Скотт, будто ничего и не случилось.  
Но Джексон понимал, что он просто решил оставить их с Дереком наедине.  
Дерек даже не обернулся, когда Скотт ушел. Он выжидающе смотрел на Джексона. Тот подошел ближе и склонил голову, обнажая шею в покорном жесте.  
– Прости меня, альфа, – попросил он.  
Дерек взял его за подбородок, поднимая голову, и нежно целовал в губы. Джексон застыл от удивления. А потом Дерек схватил его за волосы, оттягивая голову назад, и прошептал:  
– Черт возьми, какой же ты упрямый!  
В его голосе не было злости, и Джексон облегченно улыбнулся.  
– Но тебе ведь это нравится, – игриво произнес он.  
Суровая морщинка между бровей Дерека расправилась, и он тоже улыбнулся. Отпустив волосы Джексона, погладил его по щеке.  
– Пойдем домой, – позвал Дерек.  
Джексон следом за ним. Его сердце зашлось радостным волнением, потому что у него появилось место, куда ему захотелось вернуться. Старый полуразрушенный особняк Хейлов, пахнущий сыростью и горелыми досками, отныне стал его настоящим домом.


End file.
